The Journal
by Zoo-Liker
Summary: Astrid has an encounter which would change her, in a much better and sexual way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astrid Hofferson, the young aspiring girl, by now know to the whole isle of Berk, was woken up in the middle of the night by another dragon raid. She got up and tried to help, as she should. After sprinting out of her House she soon found Hiccups father, already shouting orders to anyone who looked remotely idle.

„How can I help Sir?"

„Ah, Astrid good, I got something fer ya. I think you should handle a single terrible terror?"

„Y-Yessir!"

She was pretty surprised, this was the first time she was tasked with attacking a dragon, usually, she was sent to the fire brigade or she would help move rubble.

She would easily dispatch a single terrible terror, she knew that.

„Good. Margaret said that she saw a single terrible terror attacking two of her sheep, get rid of it. She saw them at her farm, near the cave."

She immediately ran towards the Farm, luckily berk isn't that big an of an island.

Soon she found herself looking directly at the large shack, but there were neither sheep or dragons. She looked around for a few minutes and soon found the cave entrance that he talked about.

She thought that the terrible terror most likely cornered the sheep in the cave. She readied her axe and walked towards the entrance. Those caves weren't that uncommon, but it was still dark and she suspected a small dragon within, so she walked slowly, and her axe ready to swing. The cave was completely straight for the first 20 meters and Astrid was able to see the barn behind her.

She heard some shuffling in front of her, confirming her theory.

„Show yourself!"

that exact second, a Monstrous Nightmare, flew over the barn and covered it in his sticky flames. The giant Fire behind her illuminated the whole cave, and in front of Astrid, stood not one but three terrible terrors.

"Well, shit" Astrid wasted no second and retreated out of the cave, or at least tried. One of the terrors jumped into action, and tackled her to the ground, painfully. She quickly tried to get up, but two other terrors, already kept her pushed down.

She laid on her back, held down, desperately trying to break free. The same Dragon who tackled her, the biggest one with an imposing red colour, landed in front of her legs, but immediately jumped on her belly. It opened it's mouth revealing many teeth, Astrid flinched because she thought she was about to be burned. Instead, it precisely bit into her shirt and yanked it's head away, ripping her whole blue shirt apart.

„What are you little shit doing?!"

All that was left was her breast band. It tried to bite it apart too but was unsuccessful. It opened the mouth once again, but this time burned a hole into her breastband until it fell next to the now half-naked girl.

„Let me go! I will kill you!"

It jumped off of her and landed back in front of her legs. The dragon slowly walked towards her, walking on her legs until it reached the bottom of Astrid's skirt.

„Get away you damn dragon!" she still tried to resist and break free, but was still unsuccessful.

The red terror looked at her skirt which covered her panties. The dragon lowered its head and tried to peek under her skirt.

„you damn perverted Dragon!" Astrid pushed her legs together, successfully keeping the dragon from going further. It seemed almost insulted but then jumped back on the girl's naked torso.

The determined dragon looked the girl straight in the eyes, diverting from the red mass that was growing between his legs.

„what do yo-" the girl smelled something fishy and thought it was the breath of the dragon, but she noticed his pulsing dick just a second later.

„N-No, you can't be serious!"

She was completely shocked but still examined the wolf-like dick in front of her.

It wasn't long, just 6 centimetres or so and it wasn't thick either. It was completely red and pulsing though. The light fishy scent was disgusting but not a turn-off.

„g-get that thing away from me!" this time, it was evident that she was scared, not angry.

„Get Awa-" she was once again interrupted by him, this time he started to spray his white cum all over her face, and at least one-fourth of it landed in her mouth and her left eye was covered as well.

She immediately tried to spit it out, but she saw that the red dragon was preparing to torch her. getting the message, the girl pressed her eyes shut and gulped his semen down.

The liquid tasted extremely bitter and salty, but the fishy scent was still there. It was pretty disgusting, but after just a few seconds, there was a weird feeling within Astrid.

She became increasingly horny every second.

Astrid didn't understand what was going on.

„what did you do to me?"

The Red dragon approached her skirt once again, and she tried to push her legs together once again, but this time she felt herself anticipating his approach. Her legs shorty pushed him away, but soon they cleared away for the Terror.

His dick wasn't as hard anymore, but still apparent.

He lowered his head once again but Astrid grabbed her skirt and undressed it. At that moment she noticed that the rest of the dragons stopped holding her down and she was about to get up and run, but unlike her heat, her will to flee began to dissipate.

„no, what is this?"

She couldn't ask herself what was going on because the terror began to lick her clitoris through her thin white panties. He seemed displeased though.

„Do you want me to remove it?"

She didn't know why she asked that she did want to, neither would he be able to understand her.

To her surprise, he nodded, and a second later she was completely naked, except her shoulder pads and her boots.

„wait...no..." her resistance, however, was shattered the second he began to lick her sensitive vagina with his warm tongue. She closed her eyes and arched her back until her head was completely on the floor, facing the direction of the cave's exit. She smelled something familiar though, the musky and fishy scent. She opened her eyes to see yet another dragon dick. It belonged to a green terror, who had held her down.

She knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. Just a second later something hard, warm and salty tasting entered her mouth. The yellow one began to shove it in and out, but Astrid almost did not notice because, at that moment, the red one inserted his Dick into her small Vagina.

She involuntarily moaned to the smaller dragons dick.

He began to shove his dick into her vagina, more forcefull though.

By now the third and last dragon, which was even smaller than the other two, wanted some action too, but weirdly he jumped on her torso, pointed his dick at her and began pissing on her breasts and neck.

Astrid both smelled and felt the warm liquid. At first, she squealed in surprise, but she liked both the feeling and the thought itself. The feeling sadly stopped after 20 seconds already.

By now the green terror started to tremble and came a few seconds later, filling her mouth with so much cum that it oozed out of her mouth. Astrid tried to swallow as much as she could, and was almost completely successful.

She lifted her head and looked at the yellow Terror on her torso.

„what do you want?" she asked, but it wasn't meant rudely, it was a genuine question. He turned his head but moments later he began to rub his cute dick over her breasts, still pointing at the girls face. She pressed her breasts together and rubbed his penis with them.

The red Dragon finally came as well, but this time, almost no semen came out, but he improvised and instead emptied his small bladder in the girls pussy.

The green Dragon which was behind her head followed suit and pissed all over her blonde hair, soaking it in salty, smelly piss.

That feeling finally got Astrid to cum and it was her best Orgasm to that point.

She loudly moaned and her whole body trembled.

At to top it all off, the yellow Terror finally came as well, covering her face once again, in filthy semen.

The three Dragons quickly made their getaway and left the raped girl in the cave. Her hair, body and pussy soaked in piss and cum.

After a few moments of recollecting herself, she got up and left, very confused about what had happened. She was so preoccupied that she simply walked home, got new clothes and laid in bed. luckily no one had seen her because they were busy cleaning up the raid.

The girl never bothered to clean herself, she liked the feeling of stickiness all over her body, she even liked her wet hair.

She tried to fall asleep but the filthy experience never left her mind. At that moment she remembered what her Uncle had said once.

She should write experiences down to digest them.

Astrid never believed him but she got a better idea, should write it down, simply to use as Erotika.

She got up, sat on next to her table, and opened the first, still free page of the book her Uncle had given her.

She wasn't very good at writing, but she remembered everything, the feeling of being covered in piss, her inside and outsides being covered in filthy cum, the feeling of being penetrated for the first time, and so much more.

She tried to write it all down, with moderate success.

She couldn't help but touch herself while reliving her rape.

Perhaps her Uncle was right, because she felt at peace, once she had written down everything she could.

She got in bed and soon fell asleep.

Chapter 2

The next day she woke up, but still felt horny und sexually unsatisfied, almost as much as the previous day. After going downstairs her Uncle tasked her to retrieve a special dagger from the Gobber, luckily he never questioned her smell. She shortly went outside and made her way towards the blacksmith.

„Oi Gobber, do you got that Dagger?"

„O that, Aye I know where that is, The lad got it?"

„who has it?"

„'Iccup"

Of course, the clumsy Idiot had to have it.

„he should be at home, I think"

„Great, Thanks Gobber!"

She would have to go to the Chief's house, which is not exactly hard to find.

She reluctantly knocked, hoping hiccups father would open but no such luck

„a-a-Astrid? w-what are you doing here?"

„I am here to get that dagger."

„Oh, I see, yeah, I know where it is."

he disappeared behind the door but Astrid followed him. The house was big, but it was obvious that hiccup didn't exactly get much of that. She followed him upstairs into his room.

„Oh, y-you followed me. Erm, just a second."

„is the Chief not here?"

„No not at the moment"

He started to look around the room opening a drawer from his table.

He continued his search but didn't find anything.

„I swear, if you lost it, I will get Angry!"

„No, don't worry, just stay here, I will get it."

He quickly disappeared and left her alone. She decided to sit down in front of his table. Astrid quickly noticed the partially opened drawer, and her curiosity got the better of her. She opened it and found a book, his personal Notebook.

Against her Judgement, she opened it and looked around. Many, many drawings and sketches, but she found something interesting in the last few pages. Erotika, which involved hiccup and primarily herself.

She loudly giggled but decided to read.

It was really detailed, and even one or two kinks, apparently he was into breeding and pain, but weirdly, he rather wanted to receive it, which wasn't exactly masculine but not surprising.

She continued to read his Erotika, marvelling at his writing, and she soon found herself pretty horny, not just because of the ongoing effect of the Terror's cum.

She decided to borrow his skill for her own journal.

She hid behind the door and waited for Hiccup to return and just half a minute later she heard steps.

„h-hey Astrid, I found it!"

to his surprise, she slammed the door shut and confronted about this writing.

„Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked smirking while holding up his notebook with the Smuts opened.

He visibly paled.

„I- Erm I c-can explain! I-I swear!"

„did you write this, you pervert?"

„M-Maybe?"

she glared at him, which apparently scared him.

„O-Ok Yeah I did. I'm sorry!"

she began to read a few lines

„I have to confess, this isn't half that bad, I almost started touching myself, to be honest."

Hiccups hormone-filled brain overloaded and all he could do was blush and stammer.

„Here, read this."

She threw him her Journal he clumsily caught it and opened it.

„W-What is this?"

„I wrote that"

He continued to blush but started to read.

It was obvious that he liked what he read, and that he was horny.

„Enjoying yourself? Quite a perv arent you?"

„h-Hey I'm n-not!"

he continued to read

after another minute or so he was finished.

„How is it? Be honest or I will punch you."

„W-Well, the writing is not perfect but it is written really well and realistic almost like it really happened."

„well, it did happen!"

it took a few seconds for him to respond.

„a-are you serious, you- you had sex with three terrible terrors?"

„It wasn't exactly consensual, well in the first few minutes at least"

„W-Well I'm sorry to hear that!"

„Don't be, it was pretty amazing"

„Y-You like what happened?"

„I loved it, a lot in fact."

„but you washed, right?"

Astrid simply smiled and shook her head.

„why would I?"

He simply stared at her.

„However, I can't stop thinking about fucking dragons, it's really weird."

Hiccup seemed more intrigued than disgusted, to Astrid's relief.

„Anyway, I need your help. Apparently, you write a lot better than I do, so you will rewrite my experience."

„A-And why would I do that?"

„Because I tell everyone how much you to knock me up and you want to be whipped if you don't, and just maybe, I will settle for a human dick, if you know what I mean when you help me"

Astrid said, with a flirtatious tone.

„O-Okay I will!"

Astrid smirked.

„You perv."

She then started to retell what had happened the previous day, telling him everything as detailed as she could.

Halfway through she notice his raging boner and giggled.

„you can relief yourself, " she said while pointing at his pelvis area.

„N-No thank you!"

After they were done, she looked through his work.

„Nice work, I'm almost back in the cave.

I think I want to expand my Journal."

„Doesn't that mean you would do that again?"

„what?"

„h-having sex with a dragon"

„oh, Yeah! Where is the Problem? And because I am so nice, I will let you watch me, but you have to write the next chapter while watching me"

„I-What? I Don't think that's a good idea.."

„So you don't want to watch me being fucked by an animal five times my size, filling me up with delicious cum, maybe knocking me up?" She said with the same flirtatious tone.

He short-circuited once again.

„I will take that as a yes" Astrid said smirking once again.

„We should make pages about the dragons, like the book of dragons."

„and what should we write in it?"

„Special abilities, just, you know, with sex. The Terror, for example, can cum on without being stimulated."

„I see, " he said while already writing that down.

They continued writing for a few minutes.

„you know what, follow me."

„w-Where are we going?"

„The Arena"

„Why?"

„what do you think?"

They went to the Arena, completely forgetting the dagger.

Chapter 3

One day later Hiccup knocked on Astrids door

She opened the door appeared in a bad mood.

„what do you want? I was masturbating!"

„I don't need to know that!"

„Why are you here?"

„I know where you can...enjoy…another dragon that you have not even seen before."

„I am listening" Astrid was genuinely intrigued.

„A Night Fury"

„Oh, wow. Where is it?!"

„Great, follow me!"

They walked in the Forest, Astrid was already anticipating the next few minutes

after some more walking they arrived at a cove, raven point, to be exact. Both of them walked down.

„Toothless!"

„Who is toothless?"

„The Night Fury, I tamed him"

„You tamed him?"

„I did, its complicated, I will explain it later."

just as he said that A large black shape landed behind Astrid.

„He's behind you"

she turned around and saw the majestic, but hostile Dragon

„wow, he is cool!"

„Okay, Toothless, calm down, she is not a threat!"

He apparently calmed down but he was still nervous.

She slowly approached Toothless.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

while walking towards him she lifted her shirt above her head and got rid of her skirt, and since her breastband was destroyed, that left her in her Panties alone.

This proved that she had no weapons, and it would speed up things later.

Hiccup almost fainted at the sight.

she got closer and caresses his snout, after which toothless seemed less nervous.

„arent you cute! Smell me."

the dragon complied with a questioning face.

He immediately picked up her raging hormones and sexual juices from both herself and other dragons.

This at least made the big cat-like dragon interested.

She whispered, „I want you to raise your tail as high as you can."

Toothless raised his complete behind as much as he could

„Thank you, " she said, still whispering

„what are you doing Astrid?"

She slowly made her way towards the tail of the dragon, looking for something in particular.

When she looked right beneath his Tail, she found what she was looking for, his asshole.

It looked like a black doughnut, with a smaller hole. Surprisingly, a pleasant smell came from it, very musky and sweaty with an obvious note of dragon dung.

She pushed one finger in it, not even an inch, and circled it around.

After retracting it again, her finger was somewhat covered in a clear thick liquid, which luckily did not taste bad, which she noticed after she put the finger in her mouth.

„here I go, big boy!"

She finally planted her face right over his asshole and licked over it vertically.

It was obvious that toothless enjoyed the sensation from his happy gargling noises.

Astrid, was having mixed feelings about the taste, her old, younger part, was disgusted by it and would likely puke, but her new sexy part, loved the taste, simply because it was disgusting.

She instinctively brought one hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive area.

She then started full-on rimming the majestic dragon, her tongue as deep in his ass as humanly possible.

She made loud slurping noises, but Astrid was too preoccupied with the nice taste to care.

„Seriously Astrid what are you do- Oh by Odin"

Hiccup hadn't seen her since she went behind his dragon.

The Sight before him, Astrid almost nose deep within toothless's asshole, was both one of sexiest, and one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen.

„Why would you lick his...you know?!"

Astrid reluctantly interrupted her Rimjob.

„I don't know, I wanted to try it, and he seemed big enough"

„and how does he taste?"

„wonderfully disgusting!" she said and giggled.

She went back to pleasuring toothless, but before she did, Astrid looked for a new part of him, his penis.

She did not need to look longer because it wasn't hard to find.

„Even your dick is majestic and well-shaped, " She said dreamingly. It had a subtle black tint, but it was red, just like the other dragons.

It wasn't the longest one she had seen ‚just' half as long her arm, and half as thick.

Its shape, however, was the most majestic she had ever seen, if a penis can be majestic.

Its base wasn't far from his asshole, so Astrid simply continued to rim him, while jerking him off with her left arm.

His Happy gargling noises increased in intensity.

Hiccup was quickly drawing the wonderful scene before him.

Toothless seemed to enjoy it so much in fact, that he came just half a minute later. He spilt his semen on the ground.

"aww, what a waste"

It took a few seconds for toothless to recover but barely a second after he was done, he was already nuzzling Astrid, an obvious sign of gratitude.

„Don't worry, cutie, I had fun as well...but it will get even better!"

The Dragon looked confused for a second but then glanced at the girl's pelvis area.

„Good guess, wanna try if you fit?"

Toothless understood and bounced around excitedly.

„What did you tell him?"

„You'll see"

She said, as she finally relieved herself of her panties.

„You are gonna do... that too?"

„Why so surprised?"

She laid down in front of Toothless, spread her legs apart and waited.

The dragon, however, was busy with admiring the beauty in front of him, looking at her cute chest, her small pussy and her beautiful face.

„C'mon, big boy, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!"

Toothless was broken from his trance and walked over her, his giant frame covering the girl completely.

„Hey, can I try something?"

She asked quietly

Toothless slowly nodded.

„It's easy, when I open my mouth, just push your moist tongue in it as deep as you can and close your eyes."

Toothless looked confused once again.

„Hiccup, draw this!"

Astrid closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and toothless did as he was told, pushing his tongue in the girl's throat. This was her first kiss if one could call it that.

She tried her best to play with the dragon's tongue, licking as much surface as she could, before retracting breathlessly.

„God you taste like fish and bad breath, " Astrid said with a distorted face.

The dragon looked insulted, but she calmed him down.

„Don't worry" She kissed his snout.

„It's just what I want!"

Astrid looked towards hiccup, who looked surprised but started drawing what he saw.

„I don't think I can wait any longer, let the fun begin..."

Astrid said in her flirtatious voice once again.

Toothless smiled and started to align his dick with her pussy.

He looked happy, before he pushed his whole penis into the little girl.

She screamed out in pain, hey eyes began tearing up but Toothless left her no time to recover, he pulled his whole dick out of her and rammed it back in with all the force he had, in under two seconds, Making the girl scream out in pain once again.

„O-Okay big guy, maybe a little bit less force..."

but he refused, her pain and tears turned him on.

He simply accelerated more and more, until he would penetrate her almost once every second,

Each time, electing a painful outcry from Astrid.

"Toothless, P-please, just slow down, I- Argh"

In any other Situation, hiccup would have immediately helped Astrid, but he was mesmerized by Action in front of him.

For the first time, he opened his pants and began to jerk off.

Astrid finally opened her reddened eyes and saw Hiccup.

"I am-Argh- almost be- Argh- ing raped and you jerk -Argh- off?"

she sounded more amused than angry.

"S-sorry! let me help!"

"w-wait actually, it hurts- argh- a lot, but he's fun."

"Wh-What?"

"Oh just enjoy the View!"

While confused he simply continued masturbating.

His confusion was further confirmed because Astrid simply continued to whimper and cry out in pain.

Astrid realized that Toothless seemed to increase his force even further, to her surprise, pushing her in the ground every time he penetrated her.

A few seconds later, he began to purr loudly, further signalling his approaching Orgasm.

"Do me a favour, and -Argh- cum outside, I -argh- want you to cover me!"

He simply warbled.

just twenty seconds later, he seemingly halted after he pulled out, rammed his dick in her with as much force as he could, and began pumping his spunk Inside her pussy, seemingly not even wanting to cum outside.

"Aww, c' mon!" Astrid whined.

She still enjoyed the warm feeling of cum inside her.

He continually held it inside her, filling her complete womb just after ten seconds, cum spilling out her with each rope he shot into her.

Astrid simply laid limb beneath the Dragon, her eyes closed in pain and bliss, a whimper of pleasure every time the dragon shot another load into her.

WIP


	2. Chapter 2

One day later Hiccup knocked on Astrids door

She opened the door appeared in a bad mood.

„what do you want? I was masturbating!"

„I don't need to know that!"

„Why are you here?"

„I know where you can...enjoy…another dragon that you have not even seen before."

„I am listening" Astrid was genuinely intrigued.

„A Night Fury"

„Oh, wow. Where is it?!"

„Great, follow me!"

They walked in the Forest, Astrid was already anticipating the next few minutes

after some more walking they arrived at a cove, raven point, to be exact. Both of them walked down.

„Toothless!"

„Who is toothless?"

„The Night Fury, I tamed him"

„You tamed him?"

„I did, its complicated, I will explain it later."

just as he said that A large black shape landed behind Astrid.

„He's behind you"

she turned around and saw the majestic, but hostile Dragon

„wow, he is cool!"

„Okay, Toothless, calm down, she is not a threat!"

He apparently calmed down but he was still nervous.

She slowly approached Toothless.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

while walking towards him she lifted her shirt above her head and got rid of her skirt, and since her breastband was destroyed, that left her in her Panties alone.

This proved that she had no weapons, and it would speed up things later.

Hiccup almost fainted at the sight.

she got closer and caresses his snout, after which toothless seemed less nervous.

„arent you cute! Smell me."

the dragon complied with a questioning face.

He immediately picked up her raging hormones and sexual juices from both herself and other dragons.

This at least made the big cat-like dragon interested.

She whispered, „I want you to raise your tail as high as you can."

Toothless raised his complete behind as much as he could

„Thank you, " she said, still whispering

„what are you doing Astrid?"

She slowly made her way towards the tail of the dragon, looking for something in particular.

When she looked right beneath his Tail, she found what she was looking for, his asshole.

It looked like a black doughnut, with a smaller hole. Surprisingly, a pleasant smell came from it, very musky and sweaty with an obvious note of dragon dung.

She pushed one finger in it, not even an inch, and circled it around.

After retracting it again, her finger was somewhat covered in a clear thick liquid, which luckily did not taste bad, which she noticed after she put the finger in her mouth.

„here I go, big boy!"

She finally planted her face right over his asshole and licked over it vertically.

It was obvious that toothless enjoyed the sensation from his happy gargling noises.

Astrid, was having mixed feelings about the taste, her old, younger part, was disgusted by it and would likely puke, but her new sexy part, loved the taste, simply because it was disgusting.

She instinctively brought one hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive area.

She then started full-on rimming the majestic dragon, her tongue as deep in his ass as humanly possible.

She made loud slurping noises, but Astrid was too preoccupied with the nice taste to care.

„Seriously Astrid what are you do- Oh by Odin"

Hiccup hadn't seen her since she went behind his dragon.

The Sight before him, Astrid almost nose deep within toothless's asshole, was both one of sexiest, and one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen.

„Why would you lick his...you know?!"

Astrid reluctantly interrupted her Rimjob.

„I don't know, I wanted to try it, and he seemed big enough"

„and how does he taste?"

„wonderfully disgusting!" she said and giggled.

She went back to pleasuring toothless, but before she did, Astrid looked for a new part of him, his penis.

She did not need to look longer because it wasn't hard to find.

„Even your dick is majestic and well-shaped, " She said dreamingly. It had a subtle black tint, but it was red, just like the other dragons.

It wasn't the longest one she had seen ‚just' half as long her arm, and half as thick.

Its shape, however, was the most majestic she had ever seen, if a penis can be majestic.

Its base wasn't far from his asshole, so Astrid simply continued to rim him, while jerking him off with her left arm.

His Happy gargling noises increased in intensity.

Hiccup was quickly drawing the wonderful scene before him.

Toothless seemed to enjoy it so much in fact, that he came just half a minute later. He spilt his semen on the ground.

"aww, what a waste"

It took a few seconds for toothless to recover but barely a second after he was done, he was already nuzzling Astrid, an obvious sign of gratitude.

„Don't worry, cutie, I had fun as well...but it will get even better!"

The Dragon looked confused for a second but then glanced at the girl's pelvis area.

„Good guess, wanna try if you fit?"

Toothless understood and bounced around excitedly.

„What did you tell him?"

„You'll see"

She said, as she finally relieved herself of her panties.

„You are gonna do... that too?"

„Why so surprised?"

She laid down in front of Toothless, spread her legs apart and waited.

The dragon, however, was busy with admiring the beauty in front of him, looking at her cute chest, her small pussy and her beautiful face.

„C'mon, big boy, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!"

Toothless was broken from his trance and walked over her, his giant frame covering the girl completely.

„Hey, can I try something?"

She asked quietly

Toothless slowly nodded.

„It's easy, when I open my mouth, just push your moist tongue in it as deep as you can and close your eyes."

Toothless looked confused once again.

„Hiccup, draw this!"

Astrid closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and toothless did as he was told, pushing his tongue in the girl's throat. This was her first kiss if one could call it that.

She tried her best to play with the dragon's tongue, licking as much surface as she could, before retracting breathlessly.

„God you taste like fish and bad breath, " Astrid said with a distorted face.

The dragon looked insulted, but she calmed him down.

„Don't worry" She kissed his snout.

„It's just what I want!"

Astrid looked towards hiccup, who looked surprised but started drawing what he saw.

„I don't think I can wait any longer, let the fun begin..."

Astrid said in her flirtatious voice once again.

Toothless smiled and started to align his dick with her pussy.

He did not hesitate long before he pushed his whole penis into the little girl.

She screamed out in pain, hey eyes began tearing up but Toothless left her no time to recover, he pulled his whole dick out of her and rammed it back in with all the force he had, in under two seconds, Making the girl scream out in pain once again.

„O-Okay big guy, maybe a little bit less force..."

but he refused, her pain and tears turned him on.

He simply accelerated more and more, until he would penetrate her almost once every second,

Each time, electing a painful outcry from Astrid.

"Toothless, P-please, just slow down, I- Argh"

In any other Situation, hiccup would have immediately helped Astrid, but he was mesmerized by Action in front of him.

For the first time, he opened his pants and began to jerk off.

Astrid finally opened her reddened eyes and saw Hiccup.

"I am-Argh- almost be- Argh- ing raped and you jerk -Argh- off?"

she sounded more amused than angry.

"S-sorry! let me help!"

"w-wait actually, it hurts- argh- a lot, but he's fun."

"Wh-What?"

"Oh just enjoy the View!"

While confused he simply continued masturbating.

His confusion was further confirmed because Astrid simply continued to whimper and cry out in pain.

Astrid realized that Toothless seemed to increase his force even further, to her surprise, pushing her in the ground every time he penetrated her.

A few seconds later, he began to purr loudly, further signalling his approaching Orgasm.

"Do me a favour, and -Argh- cum outside, I -argh- want you to cover me!"

He simply warbled.

just twenty seconds later, he seemingly halted after he pulled out, rammed his dick in her with as much force as he could, and began pumping his spunk Inside her pussy, seemingly not even wanting to cum outside.

"Aww, c' mon!" Astrid whined.

She still enjoyed the warm feeling of cum inside her.

He continually held it inside her, filling her complete womb just after ten seconds, cum spilling out her with each rope he shot into her.

Astrid simply laid limb beneath the Dragon, her eyes closed in pain and bliss, a whimper of pleasure every time the dragon shot another load into her.

Hiccup came not soon after, the sight was simply too sexy.

It took a few seconds for Astrid and toothless to catch their breath.

"w...Well done boy... that was pretty good!"

Toothless pulled out of the girl and slowly walked backwards, letting her stand up.

"God, this will hurt for the next few days..."

The dragon only sneered, if you could call it that.

While Hiccup tried his best not to peek at Astrid, for some reason, he did notice that white-yellowish cum was running down her thighs.

"you..erm...might wanna clean yourself up," he said sheepishly.

"oh yeah, wouldn't want everyone to know that I am fucking dragons...Or would I? that could make for a really good show in the Arena..." Astrid said, apparently deep in thought.

"Oh Odin, please don't! That will just go wrong in so many ways!"

"Fine, coward," she said grinning, "I'll go wash in the pond, wanna come?"

She said, once again, in the flirtatious tone she seemingly adopted in the last few days.

"I-erm...Not today" he said apologetically.

Astrid bathed for the next hour or so, all the while Hiccup finished his drawings and began writing in the journal.

They talked a bit, but usually, it was Hiccup asking about something, questioning how something felt or something similar, until Astrid redirected their conversation.

"you know, I've recently read some stories about some girls baiting rapists, I might wanna try that."

"W-What?! Why would you do that? that just seems dangerous!"

but Astrid ignored him instead, talking in a dreamy voice.

A big muscular Viking towering me, uncaring about my pain and tears... Odin, I almost came from that..."

"to be fair, enough Vikings are fitting with the description of 'towering'."

"Yeah, the Chief for example..."

Hiccup stayed silent for a second before bursting out loud.

"You want my father to rape you?! You can't be serious!"

"just an idea, lover boy! Anyway, how far are you with writing it down?"

He still seemed lightly aggravated, but still answered.

"I am done."

"Good, let's get back."

Astrid got dressed, finally relieved of the smelly odour of spunk and piss, and they went back to the Village.

"To be honest, I don't think I will be able to do anything for a few days, or, you know, sitting down."

Hiccup shorty chuckled.

"It's fine, I need to reread that Journal again anyway."

" and with that you mean, that you jerk off to it?"

"No! Not at a- okay a bit, but just accidentally!"

"That not how that works."

"maybe, it's too late now to think about that."

"Yeah, we stayed there for quite a bit, g'night!"

They parted ways, but just three days later, Astrid was angrily stomping towards Hiccups house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Astrid Hofferson, the young aspiring girl, by now know to the whole isle of Berk, was woken up in the middle of the night by another dragon raid. She got up and tried to help, as she should. After sprinting out of her House she soon found Hiccups father, already shouting orders to anyone who looked remotely idle.

„How can I help Sir?"

„Ah, Astrid good, I got something fer ya. I think you should handle a single terrible terror?"

„Y-Yessir!"

She was pretty surprised, this was the first time she was tasked with attacking a dragon, usually, she was sent to the fire brigade or she would help move rubble.

She would easily dispatch a single terrible terror, she knew that.

„Good. Margaret said that she saw a single terrible terror attacking two of her sheep, get rid of it. She saw them at her farm, near the cave."

She immediately ran towards the Farm, luckily berk isn't that big an of an island.

Soon she found herself looking directly at the large shack, but there were neither sheep or dragons. She looked around for a few minutes and soon found the cave entrance that he talked about.

She thought that the terrible terror most likely cornered the sheep in the cave. She readied her axe and walked towards the entrance. Those caves weren't that uncommon, but it was still dark and she suspected a small dragon within, so she walked slowly, and her axe ready to swing. The cave was completely straight for the first 20 meters and Astrid was able to see the barn behind her.

She heard some shuffling in front of her, confirming her theory.

„Show yourself!"

that exact second, a Monstrous Nightmare, flew over the barn and covered it in his sticky flames. The giant Fire behind her illuminated the whole cave, and in front of Astrid, stood not one but three terrible terrors.

"Well, shit" Astrid wasted no second and retreated out of the cave, or at least tried. One of the terrors jumped into action, and tackled her to the ground, painfully. She quickly tried to get up, but two other terrors, already kept her pushed down.

She laid on her back, held down, desperately trying to break free. The same Dragon who tackled her, the biggest one with an imposing red colour, landed in front of her legs, but immediately jumped on her belly. It opened it's mouth revealing many teeth, Astrid flinched because she thought she was about to be burned. Instead, it precisely bit into her shirt and yanked it's head away, ripping her whole blue shirt apart.

„What are you little shit doing?!"

All that was left was her breast band. It tried to bite it apart too but was unsuccessful. It opened the mouth once again, but this time burned a hole into her breastband until it fell next to the now half-naked girl.

„Let me go! I will kill you!"

It jumped off of her and landed back in front of her legs. The dragon slowly walked towards her, walking on her legs until it reached the bottom of Astrid's skirt.

„Get away you damn dragon!" she still tried to resist and break free, but was still unsuccessful.

The red terror looked at her skirt which covered her panties. The dragon lowered its head and tried to peek under her skirt.

„you damn perverted Dragon!" Astrid pushed her legs together, successfully keeping the dragon from going further. It seemed almost insulted but then jumped back on the girl's naked torso.

The determined dragon looked the girl straight in the eyes, diverting from the red mass that was growing between his legs.

„what do yo-" the girl smelled something fishy and thought it was the breath of the dragon, but she noticed his pulsing dick just a second later.

„N-No, you can't be serious!"

She was completely shocked but still examined the wolf-like dick in front of her.

It wasn't long, just 6 centimetres or so and it wasn't thick either. It was completely red and pulsing though. The light fishy scent was disgusting but not a turn-off.

„g-get that thing away from me!" this time, it was evident that she was scared, not angry.

„Get Awa-" she was once again interrupted by him, this time he started to spray his white cum all over her face, and at least one-fourth of it landed in her mouth and her left eye was covered as well.

She immediately tried to spit it out, but she saw that the red dragon was preparing to torch her. getting the message, the girl pressed her eyes shut and gulped his semen down.

The liquid tasted extremely bitter and salty, and the fishy scent was still there. It was pretty disgusting, but after just a few seconds, there was a weird feeling within Astrid.

She became increasingly horny every second.

Astrid didn't understand what was going on.

„what did you do to me?"

The Red dragon approached her skirt once again, and she tried to push her legs together once again, but this time she felt herself anticipating his approach. Her legs shorty pushed him away, but soon they cleared away for the Terror.

His dick wasn't as hard anymore, but still apparent.

He lowered his head once again but Astrid grabbed her skirt and undressed it. At that moment she noticed that the rest of the dragons stopped holding her down and she was about to get up and run, but unlike her heat, her will to flee began to dissipate.

„no, what is this?"

She couldn't ask herself what was going on because the terror began to lick her clitoris through her thin white panties. He seemed displeased though.

„Do you want me to remove it?"

She didn't know why she asked that she did want to, neither would he be able to understand her.

To her surprise, he nodded, and a second later she was completely naked, except her shoulder pads and her boots.

„wait...no..." her resistance, however, was shattered the second he began to lick her sensitive vagina with his warm tongue. She closed her eyes and arched her back until her head was completely on the floor, facing the direction of the cave's exit. She smelled something familiar though, the musky and fishy scent. She opened her eyes to see yet another dragon dick. It belonged to a green terror, who had held her down.

She knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. Just a second later something hard, warm and salty tasting entered her mouth. The yellow one began to shove it in and out, but Astrid almost did not notice because, at that moment, the red one inserted his Dick into her small Vagina.

She involuntarily moaned to the smaller dragons dick.

He began to shove his dick into her vagina, more forcefull though.

By now the third and last dragon, which was even smaller than the other two, wanted some action too, but weirdly he jumped on her torso, pointed his dick at her and began pissing on her breasts and neck.

Astrid both smelled and felt the warm liquid. At first, she squealed in surprise, but she liked both the feeling and the thought itself. The feeling sadly stopped after 10 seconds already.

By now the green terror started to tremble and came a few seconds later, filling her mouth with so much cum that it oozed out of her mouth. Astrid tried to swallow as much as she could, and was almost completely successful.

She lifted her head and looked at the yellow Terror on her torso.

„what do you want?" she asked, but it wasn't meant rudely, it was a genuine question. He turned his head but moments later he began to rub his cute dick over her breasts, still pointing at the girls face. She pressed her breasts together and rubbed his penis with them.

The red Dragon finally came as well, but this time, almost no semen came out, but he improvised and instead emptied his small bladder in the girls pussy.

The green Dragon which was behind her head followed suit and pissed all over her blonde hair, soaking it in salty, smelly piss.

That feeling finally got Astrid to cum and it was her best Orgasm to that point.

She loudly moaned and her whole body trembled.

At to top it all off, the yellow Terror finally came as well, covering her face once again, in filthy semen.

The three Dragons quickly made their getaway and left the raped girl in the cave. Her hair, body and pussy soaked in piss and cum.

After a few moments of recollecting herself, she got up and left, very confused about what had happened. She was so preoccupied that she simply walked home, got new clothes and laid in bed. luckily no one had seen her because they were busy cleaning up the raid.

The girl never bothered to clean herself, she liked the feeling of stickiness all over her body, she even liked her wet hair.

She tried to fall asleep but the filthy experience never left her mind. At that moment she remembered what her Uncle had said once.

She should write experiences down to digest them.

Astrid never believed him but she got a better idea, should write it down, simply to use as Erotika.

She got up, sat on next to her table, and opened the first, still free page of the book her Uncle had given her.

She wasn't very good at writing, but she remembered everything, the feeling of being covered in piss, her inside and outsides being covered in filthy cum, the feeling of being penetrated for the first time, and so much more.

She tried to write it all down, with moderate success.

She couldn't help but touch herself while reliving her rape.

Perhaps her Uncle was right, because she felt at peace, once she had written down everything she could.

She got in bed and soon fell asleep.

Chapter 2

The next day she woke up, but still felt horny und sexually unsatisfied, almost as much as the previous day. After going downstairs her Uncle tasked her to retrieve a special dagger from the Gobber, luckily he never questioned her smell. She shortly went outside and made her way towards the blacksmith.

„Oi Gobber, do you got that Dagger?"

„O that, Aye I know where that is, The lad got it?"

„who has it?"

„'Iccup"

Of course, the clumsy Idiot had to have it.

„he should be at home, I think"

„Great, Thanks Gobber!"

She would have to go to the Chief's house, which is not exactly hard to find.

She reluctantly knocked, hoping hiccups father would open but no such luck

„a-a-Astrid? w-what are you doing here?"

„I am here to get that dagger."

„Oh, I see, yeah, I know where it is."

he disappeared behind the door but Astrid followed him. The house was big, but it was obvious that hiccup didn't exactly get much of that. She followed him upstairs into his room.

„Oh, y-you followed me. Erm, just a second."

„is the Chief not here?"

„No not at the moment"

He started to look around the room opening a drawer from his table.

He continued his search but didn't find anything.

„I swear, if you lost it, I will get Angry!"

„No, don't worry, just stay here, I will get it."

He quickly disappeared and left her alone. She decided to sit down in front of his table. Astrid quickly noticed the partially opened drawer, and her curiosity got the better of her. She opened it and found a book, his personal Notebook.

Against her Judgement, she opened it and looked around. Many, many drawings and sketches, but she found something interesting in the last few pages. Erotika, which involved hiccup and primarily herself.

She loudly giggled but decided to read.

It was really detailed, and even one or two kinks, apparently he was into breeding and pain, but weirdly, he rather wanted to receive it, which wasn't exactly masculine but not surprising.

She continued to read his Erotika, marvelling at his writing, and she soon found herself pretty horny, not just because of the ongoing effect of the Terror's cum.

She decided to borrow his skill for her own journal.

She hid behind the door and waited for Hiccup to return and just half a minute later she heard steps.

„h-hey Astrid, I found it!"

to his surprise, she slammed the door shut and confronted about this writing.

„Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked smirking while holding up his notebook with the Smuts opened.

He visibly paled.

„I- Erm I c-can explain! I-I swear!"

„did you write this, you pervert?"

„M-Maybe?"

she glared at him, which apparently scared him.

„O-Ok Yeah I did. I'm sorry!"

she began to read a few lines

„I have to confess, this isn't half that bad, I almost started touching myself, to be honest."

Hiccups hormone-filled brain overloaded and all he could do was blush and stammer.

„Here, read this."

She threw him her Journal he clumsily caught it and opened it.

„W-What is this?"

„I wrote that"

He continued to blush but started to read.

It was obvious that he liked what he read, and that he was horny.

„Enjoying yourself? Quite a perv arent you?"

„h-Hey I'm n-not!"

he continued to read

after another minute or so he was finished.

„How is it? Be honest or I will punch you."

„W-Well, the writing is not perfect but it is written really well and realistic almost like it really happened."

„well, it did happen!"

it took a few seconds for him to respond.

„a-are you serious, you- you had sex with three terrible terrors?"

„It wasn't exactly consensual, well in the first few minutes at least"

„W-Well I'm sorry to hear that!"

„Don't be, it was pretty amazing"

„Y-You like what happened?"

„I loved it, a lot in fact."

„but you washed, right?"

Astrid simply smiled and shook her head.

„why would I?"

He simply stared at her.

„wI can't stop thinking about fucking dragons, it's really weird."

Hiccup seemed more intrigued than disgusted, to Astrid's relief.

„Anyway, I need your help. Apparently, you write a lot better than I do, so you will rewrite my experience."

„A-And why would I do that?"

„Because I tell everyone how much you to knock me up and you want to be whipped if you don't, and just maybe, I will settle for a human dick, if you know what I mean when you help me"

Astrid said, with a flirtatious tone.

„O-Okay I will!"

Astrid smirked.

„You perv."

She then started to retell what had happened the previous day, telling him everything as detailed as she could.

Halfway through she notice his raging boner and giggled.

„you can relief yourself, " she said while pointing at his pelvis area.

„N-No thank you!"

After they were done, she looked through his work.

„Nice work, I'm almost back in the cave.

I think I want to expand my Journal."

„Doesn't that mean you would do that again?"

„what?"

„h-having sex with a dragon"

„oh, Yeah! Where is the Problem? And because I am so nice, I will let you watch me, but you have to write the next chapter while watching me"

„I-What? I Don't think that's a good idea.."

„So you don't want to watch me being fucked by an animal five times my size, filling me up with delicious cum, maybe knocking me up?" She said with the same flirtatious tone.

He short-circuited once again.

„I will take that as a yes" Astrid said smirking once again.

„We should make pages about the dragons, like the book of dragons."

Astrid continued.

„and what should we write in it?"

„Special abilities, just, you know, with sex. The Terror, for example, can cum on without being stimulated."

„I see, " he said while already writing that down.

They continued writing for a few minutes.

„you know what, follow me."

„w-Where are we going?"

„The Arena"

„Why?"

„what do you think?"

They went to the Arena, completely forgetting the dagger.

It took the teenagers a few minutes to arrive, but Astrid was almost getting giddy.

"Hey, Hiccup, can you draw?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good actually."

"good, I hope you don't have a problem with drawing dicks."

"what do you mean?"

"Well, if we want to rewrite the book of dragons sexually, we have to draw them, especially their penis."

"I mean, yeah...but-"

"

Chapter 3

One day later Hiccup knocked on Astrids door

She opened the door appeared in a bad mood.

„what do you want? I was masturbating!"

„I don't need to know that!"

„Why are you here?"

„I know where you can...enjoy…another dragon that you have not even seen before."

„I am listening" Astrid was genuinely intrigued.

„A Night Fury"

„Oh, wow. Where is it?!"

„Great, follow me!"

They walked in the Forest, Astrid was already anticipating the next few minutes

after some more walking they arrived at a cove, raven point, to be exact. Both of them walked down.

„Toothless!"

„Who is toothless?"

„The Night Fury, I tamed him"

„You tamed him?"

„I did, its complicated, I will explain it later."

just as he said that A large black shape landed behind Astrid.

„He's behind you"

she turned around and saw the majestic, but hostile Dragon

„wow, he is cool!"

„Okay, Toothless, calm down, she is not a threat!"

He apparently calmed down but he was still nervous.

She slowly approached Toothless.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

while walking towards him she lifted her shirt above her head and got rid of her skirt, and since her breastband was destroyed, that left her in her Panties alone.

This proved that she had no weapons, and it would speed up things later.

Hiccup almost fainted at the sight.

she got closer and caresses his snout, after which toothless seemed less nervous.

„arent you cute! Smell me."

the dragon complied with a questioning face.

He immediately picked up her raging hormones and sexual juices from both herself and other dragons.

This at least made the big cat-like dragon interested.

She whispered, „I want you to raise your tail as high as you can."

Toothless raised his complete behind as much as he could

„Thank you, " she said, still whispering

„what are you doing Astrid?"

She slowly made her way towards the tail of the dragon, looking for something in particular.

When she looked right beneath his Tail, she found what she was looking for, his asshole.

It looked like a black doughnut, with a smaller hole. Surprisingly, a pleasant smell came from it, very musky and sweaty with an obvious note of dragon dung.

She pushed one finger in it, not even an inch, and circled it around.

After retracting it again, her finger was somewhat covered in a clear thick liquid, which luckily did not taste bad, which she noticed after she put the finger in her mouth.

„here I go, big boy!"

She finally planted her face right over his asshole and licked over it vertically.

It was obvious that toothless enjoyed the sensation from his happy gargling noises.

Astrid, was having mixed feelings about the taste, her old, younger part, was disgusted by it and would likely puke, but her new sexy part, loved the taste, simply because it was disgusting.

She instinctively brought one hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive area.

She then started full-on rimming the majestic dragon, her tongue as deep in his ass as humanly possible.

She made loud slurping noises, but Astrid was too preoccupied with the nice taste to care.

„Seriously Astrid what are you do- Oh by Odin"

Hiccup hadn't seen her since she went behind his dragon.

The Sight before him, Astrid almost nose deep within toothless's asshole, was both one of sexiest, and one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen.

„Why would you lick his...you know?!"

Astrid reluctantly interrupted her Rimjob.

„I don't know, I wanted to try it, and he seemed big enough"

„and how does he taste?"

„wonderfully disgusting!" she said and giggled.

She went back to pleasuring toothless, but before she did, Astrid looked for a new part of him, his penis.

She did not need to look longer because it wasn't hard to find.

„Even your dick is majestic and well-shaped, " She said dreamingly. It had a subtle black tint, but it was red, just like the other dragons.

It wasn't the longest one she had seen ‚just' half as long her arm, and half as thick.

It was clearly cat-like and sharp. his glans was decorated with penile spines.

Its shape, however, was the most majestic she had ever seen, if a penis can be majestic.

Its base wasn't far from his asshole, so Astrid simply continued to rim him, while jerking him off with her left arm.

His Happy gargling noises increased in intensity.

Hiccup was quickly drawing the wonderful scene before him.

Toothless seemed to enjoy it so much in fact, that he came just half a minute later. He spilt his semen on the ground.

"aww, what a waste"

It took a few seconds for toothless to recover but barely a second after he was done, he was already nuzzling Astrid, an obvious sign of gratitude.

„Don't worry, cutie, I had fun as well...but it will get even better!"

The Dragon looked confused for a second but then glanced at the girl's pelvis area.

„Good guess, wanna try if you fit?"

Toothless understood and bounced around excitedly.

„What did you tell him?"

„You'll see"

She said, as she finally relieved herself of her panties.

„You are gonna do... that too?"

„Why so surprised?"

She laid down in front of Toothless, spread her legs apart and waited.

The dragon, however, was busy with admiring the beauty in front of him, looking at her cute chest, her small pussy and her beautiful face.

„C'mon, big boy, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!"

Toothless was broken from his trance and walked over her, his giant frame covering the girl completely.

„Hey, can I try something?"

She asked quietly

Toothless slowly nodded.

„It's easy, when I open my mouth, just push your moist tongue in it as deep as you can and close your eyes."

Toothless looked confused once again.

„Hiccup, draw this!"

Astrid closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and toothless did as he was told, pushing his tongue in the girl's throat. This was her first kiss if one could call it that.

She tried her best to play with the dragon's tongue, licking as much surface as she could, before retracting breathlessly.

„God you taste like fish and bad breath, " Astrid said with a distorted face.

The dragon looked insulted, but she calmed him down.

„Don't worry" She kissed his snout.

„It's just what I want!"

Astrid looked towards hiccup, who looked surprised but started drawing what he saw.

„I don't think I can wait any longer, let the fun begin..."

Astrid said in her flirtatious voice once again.

Toothless smiled and started to align his dick with her pussy.

He did not hesitate long before he pushed his whole penis into the little girl.

She screamed out in pain, hey eyes began tearing up but Toothless left her no time to recover, he pulled his whole dick out of her and rammed it back in with all the force he had, in under two seconds, Making the girl scream out in pain once again.

„O-Okay big guy, maybe a little bit less force..."

but he refused, her pain and tears turned him on.

He simply accelerated more and more, until he would penetrate her almost once every second,

Each time, electing a painful outcry from Astrid.

"Toothless, P-please, just slow down, I- Argh"

In any other Situation, hiccup would have immediately helped Astrid, but he was mesmerized by Action in front of him.

For the first time, he opened his pants and began to jerk off.

Astrid finally opened her reddened eyes and saw Hiccup.

"I am-Argh- almost be- Argh- ing raped and you jerk -Argh- off?"

she sounded more amused than angry.

"S-sorry! let me help!"

"w-wait actually, it hurts- argh- a lot, but he's fun."

"Wh-What?"

"Oh just enjoy the View!"

While confused he simply continued masturbating.

His confusion was further confirmed because Astrid simply continued to whimper and cry out in pain.

Astrid realized that Toothless seemed to increase his force even further, to her surprise, pushing her in the ground every time he penetrated her.

A few seconds later, he began to purr loudly, further signalling his approaching Orgasm.

"Do me a favour, and -Argh- cum outside, I -argh- want you to cover me!"

He simply warbled.

just twenty seconds later, he seemingly halted after he pulled out, rammed his dick in her with as much force as he could, and began pumping his spunk Inside her pussy, seemingly not even wanting to cum outside.

"Aww, c' mon!" Astrid whined.

She still enjoyed the warm feeling of cum inside her.

He continually held it inside her, filling her complete womb just after ten seconds, cum spilling out her with each rope he shot into her.

Astrid simply laid limb beneath the Dragon, her eyes closed in pain and bliss, a whimper of pleasure every time the dragon shot another load into her.

Hiccup came not soon after, the sight was simply too sexy.

It took a few seconds for Astrid and toothless to catch their breath.

"w...Well done boy... that was pretty good!"

Toothless pulled out of the girl and slowly walked backwards, letting her stand up.

"God, this will hurt for the next few days..."

The dragon only sneered, if you could call it that.

While Hiccup tried his best not to peek at Astrid, for some reason, he did notice that white-yellowish cum was running down her thighs.

"you..erm...might wanna clean yourself up," he said sheepishly.

"oh yeah, wouldn't want everyone to know that I am fucking dragons...Or would I? that could make for a really good show in the Arena..." Astrid said, apparently deep in thought.

"Oh Odin, please don't! That will just go wrong in so many ways!"

"Fine, coward," she said grinning, "I'll go wash in the pond, wanna come?"

She said, once again, in the flirtatious tone she seemingly adopted in the last few days.

"I-erm...Not today" he said apologetically.

Astrid bathed for the next hour or so, all the while Hiccup finished his drawings and began writing in the journal.

They talked a bit, but usually, it was Hiccup asking about something, questioning how something felt or something similar, until Astrid redirected their conversation.

"you know, I've recently read some stories about some girls baiting rapists, I might wanna try that."

"W-What?! Why would you do that? that just seems dangerous!"

but Astrid ignored him instead, talking in a dreamy voice.

A big muscular Viking towering me, uncaring about my pain and tears... Odin, I almost came from that..."

"to be fair, enough Vikings are fitting with the description of 'towering'."

"Yeah, the Chief for example..."

Hiccup stayed silent for a second before bursting out loud.

"You want my father to rape you?! You can't be serious!"

"just an idea, lover boy! Anyway, how far are you with writing it down?"

He still seemed lightly aggravated, but still answered.

"I am done."

"Good, let's get back."

Astrid got dressed, finally relieved of the smelly odour of spunk and piss, and they went back to the Village.

"To be honest, I don't think I will be able to do anything for a few days, or, you know, sitting down."

Hiccup shorty chuckled.

"It's fine, I need to reread that Journal again anyway."

" and with that you mean, that you jerk off to it?"

"No! Not at a- okay a bit, but just accidentally!"

"That not how that works."

"maybe, it's too late now to think about that."

"Yeah, we stayed there for quite a bit, g'night!"

They parted ways, but just three days later, Astrid was angrily stomping towards Hiccups house.

She forcefully banged on the door, quickly getting Hiccup to open the door.

"Y-Yeah what is it? you don't seem to be in a good mood."

She simply grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the forest, in the direction of raven point, anger still written on her face.

"I know why your damn dragon didn't pull out! He somehow knocked me up!"

It took a few seconds for Hiccup to grasp what she had just said.

"y-y-you're pregnant?!"

"Yeah, and that could have just been toothless! I already stole the abortion flask from Gothi, didn't want any questions, but I didn't take it yet, and I have a world to speak with toothless."

They made their way towards Raven Point, Astrid still pissed.

Just a few minutes later they arrived.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted, intending to scaring him.

He showed himself but instead of dreading her, as any sane person would, toothless grinned and jumped around happily, apparently happy to see her.

"You fucking creep of a Dragon knocked me up! And you probably knew that didn't you?!"

He simply looked at her confused and slowly nodded.

Hiccup didn't know whether to laugh or to punish his dragon, all the while Astrid was, somehow, getting more and more furious.

Hiccup noticed some fish skeletons behind his dragon, he likely just ate.

Astrid stamped towards the dragon and while she knew pulling a weapon would be suicide, her fists would likely wouldn't make him attack her. The dragon, weirdly, did not budge, he simply stayed where he was, with his small grin still on his face.

"Did you plan to plant a child in me, or was it just you being stupid?"

As expected, she got no answer.

taking a turn for the worse, Toothless surprised the Vikings by pouncing on Astrid, knocking her to the ground.

He made a short noise for just one second, but Hiccup remembered the sound from the one time that he regurgitated a fish for him to eat.

"erm...Astrid you might want to be careful!"

"oh, ya' think?"

Astrid was pressed against the Ground with Toothless' mass on her, she couldn't move anything. Their faces were very close but toothless slowly began to close the gap, also sticking out his tongue.

"What do you think you are doing?"

As she expected, toothless immediately pushed his tongue in her mouth, even though she tried to push her lips together.

He pushed his tongue further and further, forcing her mouth to open, which was exactly what he wanted.

Once again he started making the noises again.

"Wait, Toothless, I swear don't you dare do that!"

Astrid would have angrily asked what he was doing if it wasn't for the warm, fishy dragon tongue in her throat.

Just a few seconds later, he retracted his tongue almost completely, but he still forces her mouth open.

He apparently finished regurgitating and he had a fist-sized chunk of fish on his tongue that he would push in her mouth just a second later.

Astrid tried to shout at him, but she was muffled. Toothless retracted his tongue back once again but instead pushed the fish in her throat with it, forcing her to gulp it down.

He kept his tongue in her for just a few seconds longer, solely because he enjoyed the feeling, but finally pulled it out.

Astrid had her eyes closed and her face distorted in disgust while slowly chewing the spitty fish, and she writhed when she finally swallowed it.

"Why the well would you do that?" Astrid angrily asked

"I mean, if he knows you carry his child, isn't he kind of taking care of you?"

"Well, I didn't ask you! seems to make sense though."

"so, when will you tell him that you won't keep the baby?" Hiccup asked, trying to whisper.

The Night fury heard him clearly though.

He immediately looked saddened

(...)

Chapter 4

The Picture of Toothless ramming himself into Astrid has burned itself into his mind, and he often found himself coming back to the thought, even when working in the forge or when eating.

Astrid, while eating in the mead hall, had shortly mentioned that her Uncle was also going to the Dragons nest hunt, so she was home alone for quite some time.

Hiccup had an idea just one day after Astrid had decided to end her pregnancy, and it hadn't left his mind.

He fantasized about it several times, often cumming mere minutes later. He knew that the idea was stupid and certainly irresponsible, but the teenager couldn't ignore his sexual fantasies forever.

So, one day after the ships left for the hunt, when he was training with toothless, he decided to make his phantasy true.

"Hey, toothless?"

he shortly warbled.

"did you know that Astrid cannot stop another Pregnancy? She used the last potion."

Toothless, even though he was tired, seemed more interested.

"If you had the chance, you would knock her up once and for all?"

toothless looked at him like he lost his mind but quickly nodded.

"Even against her will?"

he looked at him, thought for just a second, and slowly nodded.

"So, if I showed you where Astrid sleeps, you would rape her?"

Toothless nodded excitedly once again.

"Good boy! let's wait another few hours, ill come back soon!"

He left but just as promised he returned a few hours later, it must have been 2 am by now but hiccup wasn't even tired, he was way too giddy to even think about sleep.

He rode on toothless to get out of the cove and landed somewhat close to the village.

Luckily Astrid lived close to the edge of berk so Hiccup didn't need to lead Toothless through the whole village again.

Soon, they stood in front of her door.

"let me get in first, I will try something before you can... you know."

Hiccup opened the door and sneaked up to the door to Astrid's room.

He had been here already when they continued writing on the Journal.

he slowly Opened the door, while toothless stayed in the hallway.

There she laid, deeply sleeping on her back, only clad in underwear.

he walked up to her, examining her lovely figure.

he looked at her face, her nose, but got stuck on her mouth. he slowly undid his pants, and pulled his underwear down just a few centimetres, until his erect dick was out. He moved the tip under her nose, letting her unconsciously smell it. he then moved it in front of her mouth, and finally pushed it in it, just an inch. His somewhat smelly tip was inside her, so he began to jerk off.

The lovely sight in front of him made it easy so it took little time to come. he soon began to spray his white semen on her tongue and the inside of her cheeks.

toothless watched in interest, actually developing a boner, but he still gave hiccup a questioning look.

"oh don't look at me like that! At least I won't knock her up!" he whispered.

Hiccup took out his knife and cut open the last bit of clothes on the girl's body.

He then finally pushed apart Astrid's legs, giving both males a wonderful view of her pussy. Toothless's dick was as hard as possible.

"It's your turn."

Toothless climbed on her bed, secured her arms with his paws, and finally aligned his dick with her Pussy.

He looked at Hiccup, who already began jerking off once again.

"What are you waiting for?"

The dragon looked at the sleeping girl beneath him and very, very slowly pushed his feline, sharp dick into her cunt.

The girl began to stir, but she was still sleeping when he had pushed himself into her almost completely, up to his knot at least.

A second later, he really started.

He pulled his dick in and out her with as much force she could manage.

Astrid jumped awake, wanting to scream, but she first had to swallow Hiccups semen.

Toothless didn't wait for her, he only accelerated.

She slowly swallowed the cum, but the taste lingered.

"I swear to Odin, toothless if you get off me -Argh- I might just make it up to you later."

He did not budge a millimetre.

"Co-Argh- me on, Please don't do this!"

no reaction.

At that moment she saw Hiccup in her room, jerking off.

"You got him here, didn't you?!"

"Well, he wanted it! You don't mess with a dragon!"

Astrid was silent for a second, as Toothless pushed himself into her with even more force this time.

"You can't blame a dragon for wanting Offspring."

hiccup continued.

she turned to look at toothless, thinking for a second.

"you want to knock me up that badly, huh?"

Toothless, still not stopping to thrust his dick into her, nodded excitedly.

Her vocal resistance stopped, but it was very apparent to both males, that she did not want it. The sex and the child.

She actually started crying silently.

"does it hurt that much?"

"it ... stings, yeah."

"He won't stop, you know that, right?"

"Yeah..."

By now hiccup was pretty close, and while he could just stop to masturbate further, he chose something else.

Astrid kept her eyes shut, to better deal with the stinging pain in her pelvis so Hiccup chose that moment to further dirty Astrid. He slowly walked to the bed, and started spraying his cum on her face, Astrid twitched every time another jet made contact with her face.

The smelly, white liquid ran over her lips, and closed eyes.

"We will have to talk when we are done here, Hiccup," she said under her breath, obviously enraged.

Hiccup, however, used the time to draw the wonderful sight in front of him.

Astrid, looking puffed and crying, covered with several ropes of cum. Not to mention the Dragon forcefully pushing himself into her.

Rex Vong Thrawn

I have decided to make a chapter with stoic; Snotloud is a nice idea, but hiccup will cum (; first. Since I have not read the books, I can't really make a chapter with Cami.

guest

Astrid x barf & belch is obvious,

Astrid x snaptrapper is also a very good idea, but having Astrid fucked by four dicks at once is tricky to write.

Heather x Razorwhip is a very nice idea as well, maybe I will make a chapter about it in the future but, currently, I am more comfortable with writing about Astrid.

Thanks for the positive feedback!

guest

Don't worry, it's Hiccups time soon as well!

guest

#1 Not for me, Hiccup isn't one to be traitorous

#2 Not completely off the rails, I may come back to it

#3 Yeah, gladly!

#4 Also pretty good!

#5 hmm... I don't like Valka that much, in a sexual context, but I may come back to it.

AN:

To anyone, you are invited to request any filthy ideas you might have and if it fits and if I'm into it I will do my best to implement it!

Thanks in advance for the feedback.

These are some of my Ideas, PM/review if you want to see one of 'em.

Dragon show in the arena with Astrid

The chief raping her

I really liked it the Piss and the Rimjob, would you like to seem more of it?

Last important question:

Do you want Astrid to keep the baby?

Which dragons would you Guys like to see?


End file.
